Under the Mistletoe with You!
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Piko and Len like each other. It's obvious. So, as a Christmas gift, Miki and Rin will give them a little push. PikoxLen shounen-ai oneshot. For PiWrite.


**Under the Mistletoe with You?**

Miki and Rin giggled as they watched Piko and Len skating, or attempting to do so, from their cover by a beaver-tail stand. Rin handed Miki their order and took a bite while they gazed at the boys, thoroughly amused.

"C'mon, Len, we can do this!" Piko declared, grabbing onto Len to steady himself despite the fact that Len himself was struggling to balance on his skates.

"Eep, let go!" screeched Len, shaking the other boy off to regain his balance,, resulting only in making himself fall onto the ground. He groaned. "The girls were right. We're definitely not cut out for this."

"No! Don't say that!" argued Piko passionately, his green and blue eyes sparkling as he pumped his fist in the air, attempting to energize his friend. "We can do this!"

Miki rolled her eyes as Rin laughed at the comment. The two girls had been egging the boys on all week about how they couldn't even skate despite the fact that they had been discussing platying ice hockey during the cold weather. Enraged, Piko had dragged Len to the skating rink with him, with the girls secretly following behind them.

"Piko, I want to go home," whined Len, aching from the various times he'd fallen already.

"Never!" snapped Piko. "We can do this!"

"I'm tired," Len informed the other boy, narrowing his eyes at him in seeing that the boy would not succumb to reason.

"So am I, but do you really want to listen to Miki and Rin's mockery if we return home without being able to skate? I mean, they were terrible enough without us arguing that we can definitely skate!"

"I didn't argue," Len mumbled grouchily. "That was all you."

"Morons," laughed Miki, shaking her head fondly from their hiding place. Rin nodded her agreement as she smiled at the boys.

Piko would not be deterred. "Well, shut up. We're in this together now so come on!"

"I'm not getting up," Len replied, scowling at the white-haired boy.

Piko scowled back at him. "Come on, Len, we have work to do."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

Piko scowled at his friend's stubbornness and grabbed Len's hand, pulling on it sharply to draw the boy to his feet. Only, rather than pull his friend up, Piko lost his balance and, with a yelp of shock, fell forward. Fluffy snow clouded around them as the boy fell, resulting in a temporary blind moment for Rin and Miki. When the cloud settled, Rin and Miki went bright red and grabbed each other's hands, jumping in the air and biting down on their tongues to stop themselves from fangirling, for, when Piko had fallen, his lips had met Len's, and the two continued to sit there, stock-still, as Piko pinned Len onto the ice.

The boys' faces burned so brightly that they could've melted the ice. The two struggled to stand themselves upright, only to fall over each other repeatedly, landing in even more suggestive positions each time, making the girls fear dying of blood loss.

Rin sighed sadly when the two finally managed to securely stand on their skates. However, the boys remained linked together to prevent falling as they skated, which was a decent consolation prize. Miki prodded her friend and drew her attention to the shy glances the boys exchanged, along with the rosy blush that was most definitely not from the cold.

"I think I know what we're getting them for Christmas," she stated.

. . .

Piko and Len were being annoyingly awkward with one another for the next week, but Miki and Rin dealt with it because they saw the two constantly blushing at one another when they didn't think the other was watching.

"Operation one, commence!" Rin whispered from behind the corner where she and Miki watched Piko and Len awkwardly wrapping - or attempting to wrap - presents.

"Piko!" Miki cried as Rin called, "Len!"

The boys swiftly looked up, only to see nothing but red as the girls attacked them. There were sounds of a struggle as the boys attempted to resist whatever was going on, but the girls would have none of it. Members of the Vocaloid household peered in while walking by and would then proceed to blush and run away, wanting nothing to do with what was happening inside the room.

Finally, Miki and Rin pulled away, looked at the boys, and nodded to each other, satisfied. The boys backed against the wall, trying to run away but unable to get any further. Len grabbed Piko's hand, knowing that Piko would be the one to find a way out and that the boy would lead him to salvation.

"So? What do you think?" Rin asked them.

"That you two are insane!" snapped Piko.

Miki pouted. "Boo. They don't like the costumes."

"C-costumes?" exclaimed Len, swiftly glancing at Piko and then himself, going bright red, which matched his outfit, luckily. The girls, in their assault, had changed both he and Piko into Santa outfits, which were most definitely meant for girls. Len was absolutely traumatized.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Piko. "This is a girl's costume!"

"Who cares?" wondered Miki, waving her hand dismissively at the comment. "Everyone thinks you two are shota boys, anyway."

"I'm seventeen!" argued Piko. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"But you look so cute!" Rin insisted. "Both of you." She scowled. "In fact, I think I kind of hate you for looking so good in those outfits."

"What do you think, Piko?" Miki wondered, smiling broadly. "Doesn't Len look so cute in that Santa outfit?"

Piko glanced down at Len, who, on noticing the gaze on him, blushed wildly and turned away. As such, he missed Piko carefully averting his eyes and blushing in return. The girls rolled their eyes in irritation when Len realized how suggestive holding Piko's hand was and drew away.

"Miki~! Rin~!"

"Crap," muttered the girls at the sound of Gakupo's voice. They threw themselves behind their counterparts and peered from around their backs toward the entryway to the room.

Rin grabbed Piko's right hand and Len's left and locked them together, whispering, "Stay together and be our wall."

"Good idea," Miki whispered in response, smirking at Rin, knowing the girl's true intentions. Rin smiled at Miki's praise.

"We're not little kids, you know!" Len exclaimed, clinging tighter to the white-haired boy in his nervousness as he glanced back at the girls. "It looks weird for us to hold hands!"

Miki was going to argue about how cute they looked; however, Piko spoke before her. "Just shut up, Len," he said, scowling. "It's not like it's any trouble, right? It's our job to protect them, so just deal with it."

"So cute," Rin breathed.

"What?" Piko wondered, glancing back at her.

"Nothing," Rin chimed innocently.

"Did you two try on the outfits yet?" Gakupo sang as he strode majestically into the room. When he saw Piko and Len, he put his hands before his mouth and gasped. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't us!" Len insisted.

"I made those for the girls!" Gakupo exclaimed, heartbroken, as he fell to the ground.

"It's not like we were ever going to wear them, perv!" Miki snapped, dodging around the boys alongside Rin. As Gakupo called out to them, they dashed out the door and went off into hiding.

"Wait!" Len called, reaching out to them. "You forgot to give us back our clothes!"

He was stopped by Piko's hand, which still held his. He glanced back, unsure if the boy had noticed, but Piko, his cheeks faintly flushed, had averted his gaze, unable to meet Len's.

. . .

Piko grumbled discontentedly as his phone vibrated, harassing him during the early morning of Christmas day. He grabbed it off his bedside table and glanced at the screen, squinting at the brightness of the screen while he decoded the message.

From: Len  
>Message: Can you come over?<p>

Piko scowled at the phone. Len was crazy. Nobody else was even awake yet. What did he plan to do, go down and open the Christmas presents before anyone else got up? He typed a quick reply.

To: Len  
>Message: Shut up. I'm sleeping.<p>

He assumed that would be the end of it, so he let himself quickly fall into a light sleep before his phone, still in his hand, rumbled. Piko groaned and looked at the phone again.

From: Len.  
>Message: Please? It's important.<p>

Piko sighed.

To: Len  
>Message: Fine. I'm coming.<p>

Piko abandoned his phone on his bed and slipped out of his room, making his way into Len's room and not bothering to knock on the door before going inside. Len stood there, his face bright red in the fully-lit room and his hands hiding behind his back.

"What is it, Len?" Piko wondered groggily.

"Merry Christmas," Len mumbled quietly.

"Yeah yeah," Piko sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face. "So what's up? What's so important that you had to wake me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well, um," Len basically whispered, shifting uncomfortably and staring at his feet. He struggled for words for a while before finally managing, "I thought that, maybe, you'd consider going out with me."

Piko gaped, unsure whether to take Len seriously or not. Len peered up at him nervously. Piko's heart sped up and he quickly replied, "Y-yeah, I think I'd consider that."

"So you'll go out with me?" Len breathed a sigh of relief, beaming.

Piko, embarrassed, looked away. "Of course, moron."

"Piko," the other boy prodded to get Piko to turn his head toward him. When Piko turned around, mistletoe hung between them, held up by Len, and lips met his, making for the perfect Christmas present, better than anything he'd ever have dared to ask for.

**Author's Note: Ugh, this was meant to go up yesterday! Late! Sorry! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh, and culture note - I'm Canadian, beaver-tails are a sort of winter pastry we eat. That's all. It's not a beaver's tail. **


End file.
